


Lucky

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Emotional Sex, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, Gets right to the action, Happy Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lemon, M/M, Platonic Romance, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth contemplates his relationship with Ike and Meta Knight during an intimate moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another 'lil porn drabble featuring my favorite trio.

Sometimes Marth wonders what he did to deserve such a life. True, he has suffered. He has known betrayal, grief, sorrow so profound that at times he thought he would break. Running a country isn’t all feasts and parades. Still, he’s considered himself lucky. He has a sister who loves him, and who agrees to take the throne while he participates in the Smash Bros. tournaments. He has a generally favorable reputation with his people. He has been invited back for his third Smash tournament; and the friends he’s made through the years are all here.

With so many blessings, it might be inconceivable that he could get even more fortunate. He has, though. Now there are two men who adore him, treating him the way he loves to be treated – like a fuck toy.

This is his guilty pleasure. With his back against Ike’s hard chest and his thighs held open by Meta Knight’s roughly gloved hands, he’s in his favorite position, sitting between them as they pound him senseless. They’re both going at him relentlessly, and he loves every heart-pounding minute of it. These two warriors, both from different worlds, have somehow decided that he’s worth their time. For that, Marth will always be grateful. What he has with them could not be duplicated with anyone else, and one could never replace the other.

Meta Knight is much older than Marth and Ike. Marth admires him for his experience and his composure, but his heart thrums when he looks into those glowing yellow eyes. There’s such passion in them, such intensity, that sometimes it overtakes the prince. At this very moment, the puffball warrior has locked gazes with Marth, and the boy feels like he’s being pinned down by that stare alone. He can’t look away. It’s a tight fit with Ike thrusting in alongside Meta Knight, but even when it’s just the knight he tends to go slower. He invades Marth with the force of an army assured of its victory – unyielding, steady, powerful.

Ike is older than Marth, but still has the brashness of youth in him. The mercenary has suffered, like his companions, but the compassion he’s learned through his trials gets thrown out the window when he’s taking Marth. The prince often finds himself swept up in Ike’s fervor, carried along by the tempest that guides Ike in battle and in the bedroom. Ike is slamming into Marth now the way he always does, fast and deep. Between the two, Marth can hardly catch his breath.

One would think that the arrhythmia of their lovemaking would be awkward, but Marth can’t get enough of it. The knight is good at matching his slow thrusts to Ike’s faster ones – one long, deep inward stroke for every five thrusts of Ike’s hips, and the same on the withdrawal. Marth is panting, gasping, unable to even cry out but savoring the feeling. He loves them so much, he sometimes can’t stand it – though each holds a different place in his heart.

If it could be said that he has any romantic feelings for either of them, it would be for Meta Knight. Something about the mysterious warrior captured Marth’s heart long ago, and now they are inseparable. During the gap between the last tournament and this one, Marth keenly felt Meta Knight’s absence. He lifts his hand, trembling, to rest on the side of Meta Knight’s face, trying to convey how close he feels to him now. When the knight is inside him, Marth feels complete. He feels safe and protected. Nobody else has ever been able to inspire such emotions in him.

Ike is more like a close friend, but one that he would trust with his life. He knows that Ike has no real attraction to men, and he was in fact surprised when Ike showed interest in joining the little affair that Marth and Meta Knight had started. Nevertheless, they share something when they’re joined like this. The physical release they experience is nothing compared to the emotional freedom. Both humans have felt rejection. Both have felt inadequate to live up to the standards that were put to them. They make each other feel accepted. Ike knows that he can go all-out without hurting the prince, and Marth knows that he can let down his guard without being judged. With his other hand, Marth reaches for Ike’s arm, which is wrapped around his waist. He squeezes it gently, closing his eyes as the two warriors slow down and finally give him some time to breathe.

He can tell that they’re both assessing him. Normally he’s very into the moment, bucking his hips if he’s able and urging them on. Tonight, he’s almost pensive, contemplating their strange but wonderful relationship. He opens his eyes and smiles at Meta Knight, leaning back against Ike and nuzzling under his chin as he strokes the side of Meta Knight’s face. Reassured that he’s OK, they start up a faster pace, Meta Knight timing his thrusts a bit closer together now as Ike starts going deeper.

They can go like this for a long time, and it seems as if Ike is determined to avoid being the first to come – like he usually is. Marth is also holding back, wanting to feel them inside him for as long as possible. It’s becoming harder to suppress the buildup, though. Tension is coiling in the pit of his stomach, surging through his body with every bump against his sensitive prostate. When Ike’s hand snakes up his torso and begins pinching at his nipples, Marth feels himself sliding dangerously close to the edge.

He’s moaning now, his body so hot he can hardly bear it. His lovers are prying him open, sometimes making him feel as if he’s being torn apart. His orgasm is building. Marth grips Meta Knight’s arm, his slim fingers digging into firm blue flesh so different from his own. His other hand tightens on Ike’s forearm, and the mercenary goes harder. Marth isn’t sure he can outlast them.

What is it they see in him? He often wonders. Does Meta Knight feel the same way about him? Does Ike? Doubt nags at him sometimes – it strikes at him even now, with both of them balls deep and holding onto him tightly. It’s a feeling born of mistrust, something he learned from experience and at a young age. It passes, though. He can feel their love as they trap him between them. This is more than just sex for them, too.

 _“I want to stay with you,”_ Meta Knight seems to say, grinding into him and holding his position as he growls possessively.

 _“I won’t ever abandon you,”_ Ike says with the strong grip around the prince’s waist and chest.

They both remain silent except for a few grunts and groans, but Marth understands them. His heart feels ready to burst as Ike finally gives into the tightness and heat wrapping around him. He’s almost begging Marth to let him cum inside, and Marth readily agrees, tilting his head back so Ike can kiss him as the first surge of warmth courses into him. Kissing is something they never do outside of sex, but it’s Ike’s favorite way to keep their voices in check. Marth isn’t complaining.

The sensation of Ike releasing inside him overwhelms Marth, and his entire body quakes as he resists the temptation to let go. He’s looking at Meta Knight through half-lidded eyes, and Meta Knight knows what he wants. Without even being asked, the knight casts aside his composure, his eyes flashing purple and then white as his thick essence mingles with Ike’s.

This is what Marth has been craving all day – the moment when he’s filled to the brim, warmed from the inside as the two warriors lay their claim to him. It is this feeling above all other sexual feelings that makes him cast his seductive looks their way. He loves the journey, but the destination is what causes his heart flutter like this. His own orgasm follows immediately, the clouds bursting as the other two are just calming down. He pulses and spasms around them, calling out into Ike’s hand clamped over his mouth and only vaguely aware that he’s screaming “I love you” over and over in Japanese. It comes out as a muffled “ _Nnh sh’mmeu!”_ and he wonders if they know what he’s trying to tell them.

Only when they gently pull out of him does he realize there are tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He hastily wipes them away as Ike eases him onto the bed, shifting so the mercenary is lying beside him. Meta Knight rests on his other side, but he’s watching Marth’s face intently. Though the prince smiles reassuringly, Meta Knight reaches out to brush his bangs aside, his expression unreadable. He allows Marth to lean against his shoulder. Marth knows it’s difficult for him to stay this way – his face is uncovered, and the knight must be fighting the urge to reach for the mask lying on the bedside table. He shows his appreciation with a peck on the cheek.

Marth loops one arm around Ike’s, stroking the firm bicep as Ike drapes his other arm over Marth’s waist. Normally Ike isn’t one to cuddle afterwards, but he occasionally makes an exception. Marth is glad that tonight is one of those nights. He doesn’t often take both of them on at once, and the experience leaves him feeling weak. Meta Knight is better with aftercare, but Marth appreciates the effort Ike puts into it, too. While Meta Knight strokes through his hair, Ike whispers words of encouragement, telling Marth how sexy he is, how awesome it was, how lucky Ike and Meta Knight are.

The prince’s heart is soaring even as his body descends from the high. He knows it’s going to be difficult to walk later, but he doesn’t care. The bond they share is almost palpable as the three of them curl up together. There is no shame here, only trust and love. No jealousy comes between them – Ike knows how Marth feels about Meta Knight, and he genuinely hopes that they make it as a couple. He’s glad to be allowed into their world, and even made a part of it. He and Meta Knight view each other with mutual respect, and Meta Knight trusts Ike to not take Marth away. The physical side of their relationship is, to Ike, a bonus that helps relieve tension. To Meta Knight, Ike is a welcome addition that feeds into his proclivity for watching Marth get plowed into whatever surface they’re screwing on. All three warriors are more than happy with how this arrangement has played out.

For now, Ike watches Marth slowly drift off. He glances over at Meta Knight, whose eyes flash pink. They’re both thinking the same thing – What did I do to deserve this? Marth can see it in their gazes, feel it in the way they caress him. He sighs, nuzzling into their warmth.

He’s the lucky one, he thinks, as sleep claims him. Whatever he did to earn this reward, he would have to find out and keep doing it.


End file.
